


A Hobby [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: the Quartermaster podfics [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Slice of Life, budding friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Tadhg's new to the 212th and still more than a little shiny. Still trying to find his feet he tries to strike up a friendship with the veteran Steady.
Relationships: Steady & Tadhg
Series: the Quartermaster podfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608124
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	A Hobby [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Hobby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740295) by [Batdad (MizGoat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizGoat/pseuds/Batdad). 



> I have fallen in love with these characters and recording them has been a breath of fresh air between what the rest of my life has thrown at me.

**Title:** A Hobby

 **Fandom:** Star Wars The Clone Wars

**Author:** [Batdad (MizGoat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizGoat/pseuds/Batdad)

**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

**Pairing: Gen**

**Rating: Gen**

**Length:** 5:10

**Summary:**

Tadhg's new to the 212th and still more than a little shiny. Still trying to find his feet he tries to strike up a friendship with the veteran Steady.

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740295)

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/a%20hobby.mp3)


End file.
